


operation beat your way into his heart

by sunsetveins



Series: i never meant to start a war [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Because he likes him, M/M, dean may or may not threaten to murder seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetveins/pseuds/sunsetveins
Summary: It's all a process. A plan. This plan is operation "get inside Seth's head and beat your way into his heart."





	operation beat your way into his heart

"What the fuck is your problem, dude?" 

Dean turns, eyebrows furrowed until he meets the chocolate eyes of Seth Rollins. Seth Rollins, the man he had set his sights on. Seth Rollins, the man who didn't know why exactly he attacked him just a few short hours ago.

"What?" Seth looks hurt, two-toned hair messy and all over the place. He kicks at the ground and Dean isn't sure if he's seen anything more adorable.

"Why did you attack me?" Seth asks quietly, locking his fingers together and shuffling his feet. 

Dean wants to answer him. Really, he does. But where's the fun in that? 

"Don't know what you're talking about, dude," Dean says, smirking like the asshole he knows he is. This Seth is just so innocent looking and wounded puppy like. He's just asking for it, really. 

Seth's head raises from where he had lowered it, looking incredulous. 

"What do you mean you don't know? You just fucking tried to smash my skull in!" Seth's voice raises and Dean sticks his hands up in surrender. 

"Look, sunshine, I've got places to be. What happened in there was business. We work here, man. What I do to you or anyone else doesn't mean shit outside of that building, yeah?" Except it does. It really does. 

Dean knows if he hadn't of attacked Seth, the man would've never talked to him. It's all a process. A plan. This plan is operation _"get inside Seth's head and beat your way into his heart."_

"That sure felt personal, Ambrose. You didn't exactly pull those punches," Seth points out, following behind Dean like a lost puppy as the blonde tries to walk away. 

"Yeah?" Dean didn't plan on it, but he spins around and glares at Seth with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Maybe it's cause I wanted to hit you, ya ever think of that, sweetheart?" 

Seth flinches as Dean spits out the endearment like it's made of dirt, lips turning downwards into a frown. 

"What could I have ever possibly done to you? We've never even spoken to each other before!"

Dean grins, and it's almost feral. "You exist, sunshine."

"My existence pisses you off?"

"Almost exclusively."

Dean smirks, turning around as a look of shock settles over Seth's features. He had full intentions of sauntering off like the ass he was trying to portray himself as, but then he realized he had just one more remark that would cement his distaste for the man in his head. 

"Oh, and Seth?" He looks over his shoulder, a grin on his face, "In a few months, I don't think I'm going to be all that pissed off anymore." 

With that, he makes his escape, leaving Seth to wonder why the curly headed blonde hated him so much so that he'd basically threaten him with murder. _Or maybe he means your career will be nonexistent._

Yeah. Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking.


End file.
